Zemo: Squad Alpha volume 1
ABRACABRA! AGENT DURAN! AGENT PALMER! ANJOU! BAKH! BERGYLE! CALICO! CHEETAH! CKAJ! DR. MARTIN! GONDEON! KAKAPO! KEEF! MECCA! STAR WOMAN! SWEETHEART! VOLGA! WHISTLER! WISENT! ZAZZLES! ZEIA! ZUNIOR! 'The Strangers Wars' Title: The Strangers Wars Crossover Issues: Those 27 Crossover Issues following the event--Strangers Wars in the list: the Boy Power Sect, the Youth Society of the Girls, and 24 different squad names of the Zemo Squads, and Zemo: The Zeo Squaderon. First Subtitle: The Zemo vs. Strangers part 1 Second Subtitle: Alphas vs. Strangers! Passage: Twenty-two members of the Zemo: The Alpha Squad land on the front yard of the land of the Strangers in the Strangers' homeworld far, far, far away from the Earth and set a perimeter, but they are ambushed by the Strangers. The Strangers aim at the land with their alien ray gun into a a combination of these multiplying alien ray guns by making it a massive bomb and causing it to explode. That blew the 22 members away and killed one of them--Agent Jamal Palmer. He is the first human agent of the Zemo Squad to die without being seen by the Zemo in the witnessing eyes of the Strangers. Then the Strangers did it again by blowing away them, making a huge, planetary boulders to blow up, then those rocks come all the way from the air to the land toward another human agent, and smashed a female human agent by killing her instantly. Her codename is Whistler. Gondeon uses his godlike powers by using his own hands via Olympic god powers against the taate of these powers of the Strangers. Gondeon suddenly realizes that he can not protect and save 20 members at the same from the attacks of the Strangers. He chooses to protect a female agent from the oncoming multiplying ray guns and tells her to get up and look out. When she turns around and looks at those ray energies in many, different directs coming toward her, she forces herself to use an object by merging it with her and bonding with her with its power of star. She pushes herself to an unlimited amount of numbers by deciding to become the full transformation by an object via power. For the first time in her lifetime, she has no choice in a desperative urge to survive for her own life and knows that she would be the mostly likely to die anytime soon. She makes a final decision to become something deadlier than she is. The taste of the power from an object via power tests that female agent's resistence from not wanting to become something unknown permanently in a different form. Then Bakh sees that female doing nothing and battling with herself over whether she uses it permanently or not. Bakh comes toward her teammate lying on the ground and Gondeon is too late to come and save her. When these ray energies are about to hit her, Bakh jumps out of these energies and dodges them and Starwoman gets hit by them. That makes Starwoman aggressively angry and causes her to lose her control her temper. She blasted at the Strangers with a lot of strange star energy by breaking the masks of Strangers and causing the masks to crack. Meanwhile Gondeon, Zeia, Zazzles, Sweetheart, Mecca, and Zunior see Starwoman and Bakh from the distance and that looks like they were getting killed by an explosion. They believe that Starwoman and Bakh were dead. They act fast and fight against the Strangers. The Strangers kills Mecca with their superstrength in right front of Sweetheart and breaks Sweetheart's arm by causing Sweetheart to go insane and smash the ground by causing the Strangers to fall where Mecca created two meccas as a barrier. Sweetheart kills the Strangers by smashing two meccas to slide over the Strangers on the ground and gives Zeia some times to find a way to get out of the killing zone. Zazzles tells Zeia that she tries her gigantic behemoth strength to hit the Strangers and says there are too many Strangers everywhere. She tells Zeia and Gondeon to go toward the safe place and calls Sweetheart to get out. Sweetheart tells Zazzles not yet and tries to talk to Zunior into sense. Then Zunior tells the Alphas to come to his demi-dimensional portal via teleportation, but Strangers already targets the teleporters on its list and throws a bomb at Zunior departing into a teleportation. A bomb kills him in his demi-dimensional portal. He is getting killed saving his team from being exploded. Then Zazzles yells out at Sweetheart to run as fast as she can and tells her not to look back. Sweetheart runs all the way toward the safe place. The Zemo: the Alpha Squad Number 1-22 (Tournament begins) The Alphas vs. The Alephs. The Zemo: The Alpha Squad Number 23-75 Alphas vs. The Squads and Squadron The Zemo #76-90 (Strangers Wars) 168 pages of 14 numbers of the issues. Zemo #91-100 (the end of the Strangers; survivors) Deaths: Agent Jamal Palmer, Bergyle, Ckaj, Kakapo, Mecca, Volga, Whistler, Zunior Survivors: Abracabra, Agent Duran, Anjou, Bakh, Calico, Cheetah, Dr. Martin, Gondeon, Starwoman, Sweetheart, Wisent, Zazzles, Zeia, Unknowns: Keef